


Triangle

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabbles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack didn't know his habit of studying the former Baron leader could lead him into a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

Zack knew he was making a mistake in the past. He came to realized his previous feud with Kazuraba Kouta was just because he sympathized with Kaito's sentiment towards the first Armored Rider. He had to do it, because of his position as the second-in-command person.

Kouta turned out to be a real genuine nice guy, he reached out his hand to any team that needed helps. He even got the courage to join the Group Dance Event with Peco and the rest of the team. Half of the reason was that Kouta's team mates wouldn't reject them like some teams who prioritized their pride, half of it was just because of Kouta's existence. Although anyone may not realized it, Kouta's kindness had made people with different opinions came together and ceased the confrontations. Now he even felt like they got along well just like an old friend, without having to built a wall of diversion. 

Yet, he knew somehow Kaito wouldn't like what just happened with each team's current relationship, although it was still just his gut's feelings.

The tall man found it was even harder to communicate with the brown-haired man ever since he dropped from the team. Kaito was not a man with many words, most of his motives were hidden behind his enigmatic personality. A personality that drawn people unto him, but also repelled if one was trying to get too close. 

"Getting comfortable with other team, Zack?" asked the ex-Baron leader with a start. "I thought I told you to get stronger."

Unsure how to answered that, Zack just said what was on his mind, "I'm trying, Kaito."

"I don't see that yet," Kaito's eyes focused on him now, making him a bit nervous in turn.

"Well.. there is a strength by being together. I don't think this is an appropriate time to opposed the others. Besides, there are no more rankings to chase."

"That is your answer as Baron's leader?"

"No. It was my answer as myself," said Zack firmly. 

Kaito exhaled with his lips opened, he thought he could leave Baron with his ideals still intact. Of course there was a possibilty that Team Baron would undergo a different change under Zack's leadership. Not that he mind it though. He trusted his judgement about choosing the tall man to lead, whatever the the result might be. But this time, the problem was about something else.

"How are the others doing?" Finally resorted into a mundane talk, Zack released his tension aroud him.

"We're still okay, I guess," shrugged Zack."Peco has been increasingly creative in fighting Inves.. And Kouta's team helped around a lot."

It was interesting how the slender man just noticed a bizarre glance upon bringing the name of the Gaim user, it was fast, but he was sure Kaito was influenced by it. Or maybe that he just imagined things. He used to do an independent research about Kaito because back there it was pretty damn hard to understand him. If anyone asked if he yielded something from it, he thought he could built a seminar about it.

Kaito's sharp eyes usually spoke louder than his actions, with occasional head turns or quirky lip movement. And that phenomenon just happened again.

He wasn't gonna let it passed him, it was too naive to say that it was just a coincidence. 

"Is there something you want to say, Kaito?" asked Zack slowly,"Or maybe.. There's something you need to tell to someone?"

Bingo, that caught Kaito off-guard, as his head rapidly turned towards Zack. The dark-haired man knew something was off the moment his comrade contacted him, but he couldn't quite sure what was that about. He wouldn't want to pry details directly from Kaito that much. Now at least he got a clue. He couldn't help the rising smirk on his face.

"You know, this afternoon we're going to do our group training with Team Gaim. Would you like to join? I think all the pack is going to be there."

"I already said I'm not interested in dancing anymore."

"I know, but there's someone that got your interest," said Zack bluntly. The tall man wouldn't hold back anymore. Being playful with Kaito was something that used to be forbidden, but this was too interesting."Just my hunch anyway."

The silent treatment Zack received urging him to pressed more.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the lucky girl about this," assumed Zack, waving his two hand in a false defeat."But I don't know if I can keep it from the boys. Maybe I'll tell Peco or Kouta--" suddenly he felt his back against the white concrete as Kaito pushed him with his right hand. The hand grope his collar as he yanked it roughly to keep Zack from running away. That was reckless of him, but the trigger just confirmed his hunch. Their eyes met again as Kaito's eyebrows knitted to form a scowl. As if saying 'don't you ever dare doing that'.

Zack laughed again,"Kouta, isn't it?"

The ex-Baron leader shoved him once again into the wall before retreating his vice-grip hand and threatened Zack."There are things that you shouldn't crossed."

"But I'm prepared to cross it, if I want to get what I want."

The other was surprised at the dark-haired man's exclamation. He never considered Zack would came up with a straight answer like that. Now the air between them became dense, each breaths heavy with the revelations. The taller man's face forming a smile, but his eyes were locked into Kaito's as they provoked him with the challenge.

"I know I was far behind you. But at least I try to start over. I want him to see me in a different light."

Kaito brushed the side of his long coat, turning his body around in the opposite direction while saying his own version of parting,"I won't lose."

"Me either," said Zack confidently.

Then, as they silently acknowledge each other's intention, they went back to continue their pending agendas. And dreaded for the time they would finally clashed with each other.

* * *

**Author's Note : This situation is pretty weird. Or I just accidentally made Zack with a 6th sense.. Man.. I just realized this could be made into Kaito x Zack too, but meh. Threesome is awesome right?**

 


End file.
